1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the controlled dispersion of rain water run-off from buildings. In particular, this invention provides means for the dispersal of the substantially planar run-off from roof edges, eliminating the undesirable effects of said run-off, and thereby alleviating the need for gutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, rain water run-off from building roofs has been controlled by installation of gutters or by simply letting the run-off fall to ground level in an unimpeded manner.
Gutters generally provide means for conducting water run-off to a downspout, which discharges into a localized region at ground level. While this is satisfactory in many instances, nevertheless maintenance of free flow in gutters can be time-consuming and expensive because of leaves, ice formation, and deterioration requiring replacement. Consequently, many homeowners simply omit gutters from their dwellings.
Without gutters, rain water runs off the roof edges in a substantially planar manner and, being unimpeded in its downward fall, is accelerated by gravity to a high velocity. In conjunction with the planar nature of the run-off, the high velocity at impact with the ground below is sufficient to cause the formation of a small trench in the ground immediately below the roof line. This erosive effect is unsightly, and may even be damaging to desired landscaping, flower beds, bushes, etc. In addition, the resultant splashing can transport soil particles to vertical building surfaces, whereupon they adhere to cause further unsightly conditions. Such a situation can be partially alleviated by installation of suitable capturing and drainage means at ground level, for example, brick or cement troughs, or inverted roofing tiles. However, this can be impractical because of improper slopes, flower or bush arrangements.